The Lost Element
by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley
Summary: Sierra is the key to the only lost element in ninja history: Fire, and has been for longer than she can remember. Being immortal isn't so easy, but when she finds out about the rangers, joins their team, and begins to fall in love with a certain ranger, things may just get a bit harder. !Standard Disclaimer! Rated T to be safe.
1. Return of Thunder Part II

A/N: Hey guys, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley here with another Power Ranger fic! It also happens to be my third Ninja Storm fic (because I LOVE Ninja Storm) with an OC, only one this time around, though. *Audience Boos* Well, I'm guessing you want to hear about my OC, so here she is:

**Name: Sierra (Has no last name)**

**Nickname: N/A**

**Age: Physically 19; Real age unknown**

**Height: 5'8**

**Weight: 110 lbs**

**Hair: Blonde waves**

**Eyes: Blue (Sometimes described as fire in her eye when her power is in use)**

**Personality: Comes off at first as distant, but soon warms up to people. She's willing to help others, as it is her job to protect. She has good intentions at heart and knows when too far, is ****_too far_****. She can be rude if she's trying to distance herself from others. She secretly and desperately wishes to mortal, but worries about the consequences that could come with it. **

**History: Sierra has forgotten everything. She forgot her age, last name, her real name… It's been hard for her to live so long. All she remembers was an older brother; one who went down the path to becoming a ninja, unintentionally making Sierra immortal and himself evil. He killed off all of the fire ninjas, making the power inaccessible to anyone but Sierra, of course. He used all the power in a beam at her in an attempt to kill her, though he accidently infused her with all the fire ninja power. The power manifests in her chest just below her neck, and powers a morpher on her wrist used only for emergencies. **

**Now: News about everything with the ninjas has gotten to Sierra, along with the Power Rangers. As she sees a battle for herself for the first time, she soon realizes that the rangers will need her help before she goes into hiding again.**

I was going to start at Return of Thunder Part I, but that would be really short and end up being like one paragraph because she wouldn't really get much time in there, so I started at Part II. The first part will be from Part I, though.

I hope you guys enjoy and please review!

* * *

Sierra watched from the top of a hill as these new rangers - the thunder rangers - attacked the wind rangers in their zords. She didn't intervene, as she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Evil rangers." She muttered and shook her head. "Why do they always have to be so stupid?"

She could quite frankly recall evil rangers from almost every ranger team she had met in her long time on this Earth. She sighed, then sat down, boredom setting in after as many fights she had seen.

To be honest, she would much rather be in the fight than watching it from the sidelines.

Suddenly, even to her surprise, the rangers disappeared from their megazords, leaving the zords standing in the field, unmoving. She stood up and slowly began moving her hand down to grasp a blade at her belt. Her hand touched it, but she let go in surprise as she felt herself being transported as well.

~The Lost Element~

Sierra awoke with a start and looked around. She was laying in the wet sand behind a few large boulders. She wiped some caked on sand off of her arm and frowned.

_Where are the wind rangers? _She thought. _Where are the thunder rangers, for that matter?_

She almost stood up when she heard voices.

"We're on an island. There's no other land for as far as I can see." One of them said, sounding like a guy. "Don't bother, I already tried." _Tried? Tried what?_

Sierra couldn't seem to grasp what they were talking about. "Last thing I remember," A different voice, but still male, said. "We were playing battling zords with Blake and Hunter." _Who? Are they the thunder_ rangers?

"Yeah, don't remind me." The first voice muttered.

"There's an explanation!" A third voice, this one female, cried.

"I think everything's pretty clear." The first voice retorted.

"What does that mean?"

"We've known these guys for what? A month? How much of the time are they spending not trying to take us out?"

"You didn't see Blake the other day!" The female exclaimed. "Something must have happened to he and Hunter when they went onto Lothor's ship." _So... definitely thunder rangers._

"Hey, when you get real, then come talk to me, alright?" The first voice finished off the conversation. "I gotta find a way outta here."

"We could always trade him in for a new ranger." The second voice suggested. "Maybe a green one."

As they began to walk away, Sierra stood. She followed behind them quietly.

"Shane!" The female yelled. She was blonde with blue eyes, like Sierra, except she was wearing blue as opposed to Sierra, who wore black. "Can you wait a minute! Alright, I admit that this is brutal but you have to allow for the possibility that there is some logical reason for all of this!"

They all snapped their head in the direction of the forest when a blur caught their eyes. "You guys saw that right?" The other male asked, pointing off into the forest. He had curly brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing yellow.

"I did." The female nodded.

"Good." He said.

"Over there!" Shane yelled, running after the other streak. Shane had black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing red.

Sierra followed behind them as they ran. She hid behind a tree as they approached the thunder rangers, or rather, Blake and Hunter.

"Good eye, Shane." The shorter one complimented rudely. He had black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing navy. Sierra didn't know which was which. Was this Blake or Hunter?

"Did you ever wonder what would happen if two thunder ninjas got into a fight with three wind ninjas, who would win?" The taller one asked. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing crimson.

"No one." The only female, as Sierra had noticed, replied. "The only way anyone would win is by working together."

"Which I thought we were doing." The one in yellow piped up.

"Guess you were wrong." Navy responded.

"Tell you what, we'll even give you a head start, if you wanna run." Crimson smirked. He then looked off into the distance towards her, and Sierra knew she had been spotted. "Who's she?" He gestured to her. The three wind ninjas turned back as she came out. She didn't say anything as she walked forward, holding out her hand slyly to crimson.

"The name's Sierra." She answered.

He looked down at her hand and then back up to her face. He didn't say anything, and Sierra frowned. "And you are?" She drawled on.

"Hunter." He responded.

"Ah." She nodded, putting her hands down at her sides. "So you," She turned to navy, "Must be Blake. Am I right?"

Blake raised an eyebrow, and as Sierra noticed, Hunter became defensive. She faced him. "Do you have a problem?"

"How did... Who are you? What are you?"

"I told you, my name's Sierra, and what I am," She smirked, looking down at her gear. It wasn't a ninja uniform at all; black skinny jeans, black tank top, combat boots, and weapon belt. She put her hands on her hips, ready to make a move towards her weapon at any given time. "Is the last living fire ninja." She made a move to punch his face, and she succeeded, landing one on his chin, making him fly back with the amount of pressure she put into the hit.

Immediately, the fight was on. Blake quickly tried to attack her, however blue and yellow held him off. Hunter got back to his feet and went in for the fight, but Shane pushed her out of the way.

Hunter kicked at Shane's head, then quickly ducked under a punch. They started blocking and punching until Shane and him both went in for a kick and spun out and stared at each other.

Sierra was surprised. She had never seen such an intense look of hatred shared between two people. She had seen it from only one person to the other, but it was clear that this was purely mutual.

Hunter flipped and kicked at Shane, but Shane flipped back, trying to avoid it. Hunter, on the other hand, kept coming with another kick and then a try for a punch.

Soon, as Shane was pinned against a tree and threw against another one, he took the time to throw Hunter to the ground. They were both on the ground, but sat up, sharing the same look yet again.

Sierra didn't focus on the fight between Blake, blue, and yellow simply because she knew the fight between Hunter and Shane was potentially more dangerous, besides, yellow and blue were fighting Blake, so it would be more fair to have her help Shane. She saw them all suddenly ninja streak away and stood up from where she had been.

"Really? That was just getting interesting!" She muttered to herself. She then ninja streaked to beach where she found them in formation, ready to morph. She found herself in the middle.

"Get out of the way." Hunter growled.

She turned back to him and glowered at him. "I already find reasons to hate you, and I don't even know you." She let out a laugh.

The two looked at each other before morphing.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" They called. "Power of Thunder!"

Sierra rolled her eyes and looked back at the wind ninjas who just looked at each other, then at her. "Ready?" Shane asked. Sierra stared at him in confusion. She didn't know what was going to happen.

"Ready." Yellow and blue nodded.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

Sierra watched them morph, then moved off to the side. She put her hand on her sword, but hesitated to pull it out.

"Oh, it's on now!" Blake exclaimed. "We're through taking it easy on you!"

"You're right, Shane." Blue stated, looking directly at Blake. "They're not gonna listen to reason."

Yellow nodded. "If it's them or us, I choose us."

"Thank you!" Shane cried out in a small victory. "Finally someone's listening to me!"

Sierra watched as the two teams jumped into battle. She saw Shane jump up onto a cliff and ran over to do the same, standing beside him.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked, turning to her. Hunter watched them carefully.

Sierra put her hands in a formation like their hands when they morphed. Shane saw her hands glow slightly at first and knew she was preparing an attack.

"Hawk Blaster!" He called, hoping to distract Hunter while she did that.

"Fire!" Sierra cried as she blasted a beam of fire at the crimson ranger as Shane used his Hawk Blaster.

Hunter deflected the shots with his thunder staff and pulled out his Crimson Blaster. "My blaster's bigger than yours!" Hunter shot at them, making them fall of the cliff and land hard on the rocks. Shane was alright with the exception of minor injuries, but Sierra was in pain.

She groaned at she sat up and looked at her side. She pulled up her shirt a bit and saw already bruising skin. Due to the power coursing through her veins, however, the wound would be healed soon, but it was still painful. She hissed as she stood. She saw the three wind ninjas fly back from a blast, once again from Hunter's blaster.

"You're through." Hunter sneered as he and Blake moved closer to the rangers on the ground.

"Look," Shane started as the rangers stood. "You obviously have some serious emotional problems. Have you ever considered group therapy?" Hunter looked up at him and then down at the ground. Sierra watched this closely.

"I love dirt as much as the next guy..." Yellow was interrupted by Blake.

"Too bad it doesn't show on your riding, Dustin!" _So his name is Dustin. Okay. _

Dustin got angry. Really angry. "You did _not _just bag on my riding!" Dustin ran forward with a yell, as did Blake.

Hunter, on the other hand, did not help his brother, only stood back and looked down at his feet. "Why are we fighting them?" He thought aloud, something that Sierra noticed. She inched closer, her pain and injury gone.

Blake pushed Dustin down on hard, sharp rocks as the yellow ranger squirmed to get free. "You want some more?"

"Hey, isn't Dustin our friend?" Hunter asked, remembering a time when he and Blake had first met Dustin and had quickly became his friend. "Blake, this is wrong."

Blake was taken back, looking back at his brother as if he were crazy. "What are you talking about, Hunter?" He then looked suddenly when blue and Shane fired ninja beams at Blake, making him crash into Hunter.

"Storm Striker!" They called, putting their weapons together.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Sierra yelled, but it was too late, as the blast had already gone off and hit the two thunder rangers, throwing them back, then the rangers struck them with their sword, leaving the thunder rangers on the ground and disoriented.

"Now just stay down!" Blue yelled in victory.

"Can we get out of here?" Dustin asked, looking at his leader.

Shane nodded. "Good idea. I'm so over this."

They all started to inch forward as the thunder rangers started to get up, groaning in pain. Sierra ran over and stood behind the wind ninjas when they stopped.

"Oh, my head." Blake groaned.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked, looking around. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at Blake with concern.

"Yeah." Blake nodded.

Hunter looked over at them. "What are you guys doing here?" He gestured to Sierra. "Who's she?"

Shane looked back at her. "We're about to find out." He paused, looking back at the two. "Are you guys alright?" They nodded.

"You guys seem pretty flippant about the fact that you guys were trying to kill each other not even five minutes ago." Sierra commented. She looked at the thunders, and pushed through Shane and Dustin. "I'm Sierra, by the way. And I'm also a fire ninja. The last living fire ninja."

"Fire ninjas have been gone for almost a 1,000 years." Hunter frowned in confusion.

Sierra nodded. "Nevermind by backstory. I'll explain everything later, but first, we have to get off of this island." She then turned back to blue. "I never got your name."

"Oh, it's Tori." She smiled.

Sierra opened her mouth when they heard a new voice. "Hey! You down there, in the bug suits!" The rangers had all gotten into defensive positions at the presence of the green alien.

"He'd better not be talking to us." Hunter growled. Before he closed his visor, Sierra saw the same hatred in his eyes as before. She bit her lip. Something bad was about to happen.

"Yeah I'm talking to you! I worked to hard for you to mess things up now!" Sierra saw the other rangers close their visors and looked over in time to see a huge explosion where an alien, similar to the one Sierra had seen them fighting, had appeared. "Super Toxipod!"

"You can't keep a good snail down." Super Toxipod laughed. "Did you miss me?"

He blasted fire at them, knocking all of them but Sierra back. She saw the green alien, obviously one of Lothor's generals, looking at her. "Who are you?" General demanded.

"Who are you?" Sierra responded.

"Choobo." The alien responded.

Sierra laughed a bit. He seemed harmless compared to the one he had brought. "I'm Sierra. You know, the fire ninja." She responded casually. "Phew!" She held her nose as the rangers stood. "That guy reeks!" She looked at Super Toxipod. The rangers were soon knocked down by beams just as the footsoldiers, also known as Kelsacks, Sierra remembered, appeared.

She turned and saw Hunter and Blake standing up. "Blake, we have to help them." Hunter said.

"Right with you, bro." Blake responded, just as Choobo jumped in front of them. _Bro?_ Sierra wondered.

"Listen to me, Crimson ranger, your brother has betrayed you." _Brother? They're brothers? What? Oh, they were probably adopted or something. _

"What? That's crazy!" Hunter cried. Suddenly, a beam came out of nowhere and almost struck both of them, if not for Hunter shoving Blake out of the way. _Well, I guess I know who's the older brother, _Sierra thought.

"You okay, dude?" Blake asked as he ran back over to his brother.

Hunter looked down, seemingly confused. "I think so. I feel.. kinda weird."

"Here's the real deal," Choobo smirked, looking directly at the crimson ranger. "You can't trust your brother anymore; that pretty blue ranger has convinced him to join up with them!"

"What are you going on about?" Blake demanded. "I'd never turn on my brother! You're the on with evil plans!"

"Tell him the truth, he deserves to know that you betrayed him and your poor lost parents!" Choobo continued.

Sierra frowned. "Hey, shut up before I kick you in that mess you call a face!" She yelled.

"Oh, and the girl," He gestured to Sierra. "Is helping the blue ranger gain control of your brother against you!"

"What?" Sierra cried.

"Hunter, don't listen to him!" Blake yelled. "It's all a bunch of lies!" He turned back to Choobo. "You're trying to destroy us!"

"My own brother..." Hunter clenched his fists and struck Blake with his weapon.

"Hunter!" Blake yelled in shock. "What are you doing? Have you lost your ninja mind?"

"That beam!" Sierra yelled as the battle between the two continued. "It must have changed him!"

As Hunter stood over Blake, Blake and Choobo both yelled at him to change him.

"But I.. I..."

"Hunter, look into your heart, you know the truth." Blake reasoned. Suddenly, toxic steam erupted and, while Blake rolled out of the way, Hunter was in the middle.

"Ah! What's happening to me?" He cried out in pain as he tried to move away, but the steam was preventing him from doing much but get tense. The smoke coated his helmet in green slime as Blake and the others watched in horror.

As the smoke died down, Hunter fell to his knees, shaking. He stood up shakily and caught sight of Blake, making him shake even more with fury.

"No." Blake whispered, knowing he was losing the fight for his brother.

Hunter shakily raised his thunder staff and yelled, "This is the end, Blake!" He charged forward with a wild yell. As the wind rangers took care of Super Toxipod, Sierra ran forward in and attempt to hold back the enraged crimson ranger.

"Don't hurt him!" Blake yelled.

Sierra knew why he didn't want to fight back: he didn't want to hurt his older brother. "I'm not trying to hurt him! I'm trying to hold him back!" She screamed as she was thrown off and hit her leg on a jagged rock. She gasped in pain and looked at the cut, now not paying attention to the rangers, until of course, Dustin came over to her. He saw the already healing injury, but, as they didn't have enough time to wait, Dustin picked her up bridal-carry style and stood behind Shane.

"Ninja Smoke Screen!" Shane called, making them vanish in a flurry of colors.

~The Lost Element~

Sometime later, after Blake and Sierra's injuries were taken care of, they stood on a cliff that overlooked the ocean, all of them standing behind Blake, who was looking out into the ocean with a serious, but upset expression on his face. He turned back to the rangers. They had all told them everything they knew, except Sierra, who stood on the side and listened.

"Hunter's the only family I have." Blake spoke up, leading the rangers to look at him and listen. "He's always been there for me, and now he needs my help. For the first time in our lives he needs me. I'm not going to let him down." He chose his words wisely, remembering the past significantly and knowing that his statement wasn't completely true.

"We'll do everything we can." Tori said.

"Shane, that wasn't us back there."

Shane nodded. "I know. I should have known. We're there for you."

Dustin agreed. "Totally."

Sierra raised her hand a bit. "Can I say something?" Blake nodded slightly, letting her speak. "Why would they target Hunter? I mean, even before the beam was shot, Choobo was saying shit to him."

Blake looked at her with wide eyes, and she knew she had made a good point. "I.. I don't know."

"I'm just saying, you might want to keep an eye on him, when we get him back and leave, of course. I know Power Rangers, and I know that they'll target him again." She paused. "He must have something they want."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. Tell me how you like it because I might not continue this story if no one likes it. Thank you!**


	2. Return of Thunder Part III

The rangers and Sierra walked along the beach in silence. It had been a few hours since they had last seen Hunter, and they were starting to get worried. Dustin finally broke the silence.

"Is it just me, or is it starting to get seriously cold?" He asked, sighing and looking around.

"I'm freezing." Sierra agreed, rubbing her arms and shivering as they walked.

"Here." Shane shrugged off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She glanced over at him for a moment, confused, but snuggled into the jacket and excepted its warmth.

"Thank you." She offered a small smile.

"No problem." Shane returned the gesture.

They were silent again, but this time it was Tori who broke it.

"You know, I'd like to know why we can morph, but we reach Ninja Ops." Tori wondered aloud, looking up at the sky and back over to the others.

"I'll settle for knowing where we are." Shane muttered.

"Bordico Island." Blake answered almost automatically.

Sierra and the other rangers slowed down to a stop, staring the navy ranger.

"What?" He asked, stopping and turning back to look at them as he realized they weren't moving.

"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" Shane asked, looking at him distrustfully.

Blake pursed his lips and shook his head. "Nah, you don't want to know." He looked at them seriously. "Trust me."

Sierra scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, cut the crap and get on with it."

Blake raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything on her comment. "I heard Lothor talking before he sent us down here. This place isn't on any map in the world." He rangers looked around fearfully. "And this place only rises up from the Earth every.. 200 years or something."

The rangers frowned, and Dustin spoke up. "And then what?"

"Well... That's the part that's kinda harsh." He paused and bit his lip.

Tori seemed to catch on to what he was saying and looked at him with a panicked look. "You're telling us that this whole place is sinking back into the ocean?" She exclaimed, her voice shrill.

"I told you you didn't want to know." Blake responded, confirming her suspicions.

"Let's just focus on getting to higher ground." Shane muttered, trying to change the subject to break him and his friends' minds away from the fact that they could die. "Come on."

They hiked up a mountain for about half of an hour, until they reached the top. Sierra, noticing that the temperature was dropping, shivered harder, pulling Shane's jacket further into her.

"You alright?" Shane asked as she sat down and closed her eyes, shivering and clutching onto his jacket for her life.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Fire ninjas aren't used to the cold temperatures we're facing at the present moment." She looked down sadly. "Well, at least, they didn't used to be."

"What's your story, anyway?" Tori inquired, looking at the girl with interest.

"My story?" Sierra raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm gonna tell you guys? I mean, no offense or anything, but I don't even know you."

"Oh, come on." Shane rolled his eyes. "You show up out of nowhere unexpected, say that you're 'the last living fire ninja' and help us fight? I mean, you're the only one besides Cam and Sensei that know our true identities."

"Well in retrospect, I am the last living fire ninja." Sierra pointed out.

"Fire ninjas went extinct almost a 1,000 years ago." Blake said, eying her suspiciously.

"Don't act like I don't know that. I've been around long enough." She muttered.

"You're only.. what? 19?"

"Physically." She responded. "In actuality, I don't even remember."

"Oh yeah?" Shane asked, skeptically. "You're like 1000 something?"

Sierra glared at him. "Look, dis it all you want, cause it's true, Shane. I'm immortal, and I've been this way since I was actually 19."

Shane opened his mouth to retort, but Tori held up her hand. "But how did you get this way?"

Sierra glanced at Blake before she opened her mouth. "My older brother did it to me. He was turned evil by a scroll in our underground dojo and wanted all the power for himself. He took it all and killed everyone. He tried to kill me by blasting me with all the power he had, but I absorbed it and the power made me immortal to protect it. I've been 19 ever since."

"Your older brother?" Blake asked, eyes widening in surprise. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah, but it's complicated. After his attempt to kill me, he ran off. After I didn't age, though, it got even worse."

_~Flashback~_

_Sierra whimpered as she heard the loud banging on the door. BANG BANG BANG! After almost fifteen years of living without aging, people had began to notice. Now, the townspeople gathered outside of her door, banging on it, trying to get it open._

_Her mother and father came into the room._

_"Momma! Papa!" She whispered in glee. On the inside, she was jumping for joy, but on the outside, she bawled like a baby._

_"Anne, shh!" Her father warned her. "Hide in closet. After they leave, you must run. Run far away, Anne and don't ever look back."_

_"But Papa, what will come of you and Momma?" She asked, looking up at him with child-like eyes she hadn't shown since she was eight._

_Her father grabbed her with a roughness she had never faced before from him. He threw her into the closet. "Stay until they leave, you here?" He asked strictly._

_She looked up at him in fear. He was never strict with her. "Alright, Papa."_

_Her father nodded at her one last time before he closed the closet door. Sierra, or rather, Anne, heard the loud CRASH of the door shattering into a million pieces. She watched the events from the small hole in the wood door._

_"Where's the girl?" A large man, namely the King, demanded to know. _

_Her father laughed ruefully. "She's gone."_

_The king growled. "Grab them and bring the town square."_

_Her parents fought hard against the guards, but the guards were too strong and dragged them out of the house. As Anne saw the guards were gone, she retreated from her spot in the closet and ran out of the door, rounding to the back of her house and running into the woods. As she reached the middle, she fell to her knees and panted with tears streaming down her face. _

_She looked back, despite what her father had said, and saw smoke. "Huh?" She grabbed onto a low tree branch and climbed up until she could see, and what she saw shattered her heart into a million pieces. _

_"Momma. Papa." She whispered sadly, seeing them burned at the stake for her brother's misdoings in turning her immortal. "Momma! Papa!" She cried out, bursting into tears. She sat there for a while before climbing down the tree._

_She looked around, making sure she wasn't being followed, and began to walk off. "Kristopher." She growled. "You will pay."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"That's horrible." Tori put an arm around the girl's shoulders. Sierra tensed for a moment at being touched, but became more comfortable in a moment and relaxed.

"Thank you, but it's fine." She told them. "I mean, I haven't seen my brother in almost a 1,000 years, nor have I heard of him, so he might have just died off on his own."

"Is he immortal like you?" Dustin asked.

Sierra nodded. "But, he was wanted by many people, so I don't know what happened."

"Wait, your real name's Anne?" Shane asked, furrowing his brow.

Sierra glared at him while Tori scolded him. "That's all you got from the whole thing?"

"No, I got that her parents were burned at the stake, but really? Your name is Anne?" Shane responded.

Sierra scowled but nodded. "I guess. That's what I remember, but I'm not sure. My name's Sierra, now, though. It's on my driver's license and new birth certificate."

"How'd you get a new birth certificate?" Dustin asked, frowning in confusion.

"I've known a lot people." Sierra responded. "Can we just change the subject?"

"Uh, yeah." Dustin nodded. He looked up at Blake. "Anyone else worried that we haven't seen Hunter in a few hours?"

"Not me, dude. I could use the break from getting my ass kicked." At this, Blake glared daggers at Shane. "Hey, no offense, but your bro isn't exactly playing nice with others these days."

"Look, Hunter's a great rangers, and one day you're all gonna be glad he's got those powers." Blake defended his brother with a glare.

"Sure," Shane replied skeptically. "The day he stops using on us. I mean, Sierra doesn't even know him, and she knows how bad he can be."

"True, but, that doesn't mean anything. He was turned, and unlike my brother, has a chance for hope."

"What do you mean?" Shane asked, moving over to sit by her as Blake explained to Tori and Dustin how he and Hunter got their powers.

Sierra sighed. "Well, my brother chose to be evil. He knew what that scroll was, and with his desperate hunger for power, he opened it and used dark ninja magic, much like Lothor."

"Hey, look, I'm sorry for dissing your immortality. I believe you." Shane said.

"Thanks." Sierra smiled.

"So, just a question: can you ever get rid of it?"

Sierra furrowed her brow in confusion. "Get rid of what?"

"You know, your immortality."

Sierra raised her eyebrows. "Well, I mean, yeah, but not until I know my brother is dead. I'm not taking any chances. After he is, however, I'm gonna git rid of it to live a normal life. If I do, I'll be actually 19 again."

"What happens to your power then?" He asked. He gasped in shock when a disk shaped mark glowed under her neck and between her collarbone with fire symbols all around it.

"Don't worry, it's just how the power comes together." She told him. "And, to answer your question, my power will leave into it's rightful owners' bodies, or descendants, who already know of it."

"Seems complicated." Shane commented.

"It's less complicated than it seems." Sierra assured him.

They turned back to the others, who were listening intently to Blake finishing.

"...Once we got on Lothor's ship, he was pretty pissed that the ranger powers were passed down to us. That's when he told us the lie about our parents." Blake finished.

"That's when you went all medieval on us." Shane concluded.

Blake glared at him once again. "You have to understand, Hunter's a good person, but if he believes someone's wronged him, he won't stop until he makes it right."

"Okay, we get that." Dustin said, understanding as much as Blake had told them so far. "But why is he taking it out on us?"

"Choobo used some sort of mind-erase on us to make us think you were our enemies." Blake answered, gesturing slightly with his hands.

"How come you snapped out of it?" Shane asked.

"Both of them did." Sierra input before Blake could speak. "Hunter was actually the one who snapped out of it before Blake, but that beam and smoke... It made him evil again. Plus," He glanced over at Tori with a slight grin. "I had a bit more help remembering."

Sierra looked between the two as Tori blushed and stood. "Then that's what Hunter needs." Tori said. "Come on, let's go find him."

As they started down the mountain, Sierra looked at Shane and Dustin, and then back at the two a few yards ahead of them. "Is there something going on between those two?" She asked.

Shane smirked. "Yeah, but they're too afraid to admit it."

~The Lost Element~

Later, as Sierra and the rangers walked down the beach, they began to cough and hack at the horrid smell.

"Ugh," Dustin groaned. "This island reeks!"

"No kidding." Sierra muttered.

"You guys!" Blake yelled out of nowhere, attracting their attention. "Come on!" He gestured and began to run to Hunter, who was groaning and yelling incoherent words after falling down a sandy slope.

The rangers and Sierra began to run after him when a blast stopped them in their tracks. An evil laugh was heard, and when the smoke cleared, Super Toxipod was shown to be walking towards them.

Blake glared at Super Toxipod, who was blocking him from getting to his brother. "You guys better bail, cause I'm one bad snail!" Super Toxipod cackled.

The rangers and Sierra regrouped in a line. "If you're a snail how come you look more like a crab?" Dustin taunted, making Sierra give him a funny look.

"Crab, snail, whatever!" He shot a blast at them, making them flip back, before running back into their line.

"Let's plug this slug." Shane said. "Ready?"

"Ready." Dustin, Tori, Blake, and surprisingly, Sierra said.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Fire Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

After morphing, Shane stared at Sierra for a moment in confusion. "Sierra?"

She held up her wrist, showing off her morpher. "What? I'm a ranger too." Her suit was like Tori's except it was black and her helmet was modeled after a tiger.

Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Sierra took out their swords while Blake took out his Navy Antlers.

"It's no matter! I could take you all single handedly!" Super Toxipod threatened.

"Dream on, Snail Trail." Blake retorted. "Ninja Shadow Battle!"

Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Sierra came in, slashing Super Toxipod down multiple times before Blake came in and grabbed him with his weapon, shooting lighting up and down the alien's body. "Where's Hunter?" Blake demanded as he saw his brother had disappeared.

"What do you care? You'll never get off this island!" Super Toxipod said as Blake threw him over head and down near the Winds and Sierra.

"Storm Striker!" The Winds called as they put the Hawk Blaster, Lion Hammer, and Sonic Fin together while Sierra powered up an attack of fire.

"Ready!" Shane called.

"Aim!" Tori called.

"Fire!" Dustin called.

They blasted Super Toxipod as Sierra did with her fire. "That's not in the script!" Super Toxipod yelled as he fell to the ground and exploded in flames.

Blake opened his visor and breathed heavily, as the others came over with their visors open as well. "Everyone okay?" Shane asked, looking at his team which now had Sierra and Blake. All that was left was for Hunter to join them.

As everyone else nodded, Blake looked around in horror, seeing that his brother was still not in his sights. "Where's Hunter?" He asked loudly, catching the others attention as they now all looked around for the crimson thunder ranger.

Suddenly, a loud rasp yell was heard from the beach. "There you are! Traitor!"

Hunter fiercely staggered over to them, pushing everyone out of the way until he got to Blake. "Hunter, stop!" Blake pleaded as his brother slashed him with his thunder staff. "Hunter, snap out of it!" Blake had grabbed Hunter's thunder staff under his arm and reached out to grip his brother's shoulder. "Lothor's done something to you!"

"Liar!" Hunter denied, pulling away from Blake's touch and pulling his thunder staff away from him. Hunter slashed at Blake's head, but Blake ducked under his staff multiple times.

"Blake needs us!" Shane said as the others pulled themselves to their feet a few yards away.

"Not so fast!" Choobo jumped in front of them, stopping them from interrupting the brothers' battle. As Choobo ran at them, Sierra sneaked away towards the battle.

"Hunter, you gotta trust me!"

"Why should I?" Hunter asked as he brought his staff down on Blake's wrists before tackling his brother to the ground.

"Think Hunter! It was Choobo and Lothor; they betrayed _us_!" Blake yelled as memories flew through Hunter's mind. Suddenly, as Hunter brought up his staff and was about to impale Blake with it, Sierra ripped Hunter off of him and threw him to the side. He was disoriented for a moment as Sierra helped Blake up. "Don't do that!" Blake scolded her.

Sierra was taken back. "Excuse me, but he was about to kill you!"

"He's under a spell and he's still my brother. Don't hurt him!" Blake said.

Sierra raised an eyebrow under her helmet, but didn't get to speak when Hunter slashed her with his staff and threw her to the side. Hunter then proceeded to blast Blake with his Crimson Blaster, making something snap in Blake.

"Alright. Enough is enough." He growled as she pushed himself up. "It's time for some tough love." Blake took out his staff and slashed Hunter as he came up to him and then pinned Hunter to the ground as he fell.

"Now, you're gonna listen and you're gonna listen good!" Blake ordered, holding his thunder staff hard against Hunter's shoulder. "You're name is Hunter! You're my brother! Come on man, shake it off! Shake it off!"

"No. No." Hunter whispered, shaking his head. "You're lying to me. I know the truth!" Hunter threw Blake off of himself and stood up. "Something's wrong!" Hunter yelled as he dropped his thunder staff and clutched his head. "My head."

As memories rushed through Hunter's mind, he felt himself losing consciousness. Blake and Sierra, both of whom had regroup with each other and were watching Hunter were worried.

Hunter turned back to face them as his morph dropped. "I.. remember." He breathed out as he collapsed face down into the sand with a weak moan.

"Hunter!" Blake cried in horror. He and Sierra demorphed and ran over. Sierra stood a foot away as Blake turned Hunter onto his back and kneeled next to him, shaking his older brother to hopefully make him awaken.

"No! Come on, bro, stay with me!" Blake was frantic. Sierra chuckled a bit when she noticed Hunter was awake and still being shaken by Blake.

Hunter made a choking sound, as Blake was shaking him by the collar of his shirt. "Dude, I kinda need to breath a some point here." He pointed out when Blake had ceased his shaking, but still had a hold of Hunter's collar. Blake laughed and helped him sit up as the winds ran over.

"Well, it's looks like he's back to being Hunter." Tori observed.

"Good Hunter or Bad Hunter?" Dustin asked, looking at the two thunder rangers on the ground.

"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked.

Hunter nodded and offered a small smile. "Yeah; my friends."

The other rangers smiled. Sierra, who had still been standing back, approached them. Hunter eyed her strangely, and Sierra noticed. "Do you happen to remember me?" She inquired. "We met while you were under the influence of Lothor's evil, but there was a break where you not."

Hunter frowned. "Uhh... Sort of. Your name's Sierra, right?"

Sierra nodded. "Right." She offered him a hand, that he took, and stood up. His hand lingered on hers for a moment, before they broke away. Blake also stood.

Shane's morpher, which had not been able to contact anyone before, beeped.

"Is that you, Cam?" Shane asked wearily.

_"No, it's the phone company. I'm calling to find out if you're happy with your long distance service." _Cam's sarcastic voice flooded through Shane's morpher.

"We're great, Cam. Thanks for asking." Shane muttered.

_"Are the thunder rangers with you?" _Sensei asked.

"Right here, Sensei."

_"Good. I must speak to them upon your arrival."_

_"Which brings up our next problem. You're on an island that's sinking fast. You gotta find a way off of it."_

"What about the gliders?" Dustin inquired.

"Thank, Dustin. Thinking about the people that don't have them, huh?" Sierra responded sarcastically.

_"Who's that?" _Cam asked, a slightly happy tone to his voice.

"Hey, Cam!" Sierra called from over where she was standing. "It's Sierra!"

_"Sierra! What are you doing there?" _

"I'll tell you when we get back." She paused. "What about the zords?"

_"Excellent idea, Sierra. I'll send them right away." _Cam said as they hung up the communication line. As they began to walk towards the beach, Hunter stopped them.

"I just wanted to say that it means a lot to me. The way that you guys stood up for me." Hunter thanked them.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Shane said with a smile. "Now, before this turns into a group hug, we should get going."

Hunter smiled and followed them to the beach, walking next to Blake, apologizing to his brother multiple times for what had happened.

Then, suddenly, Super Toxipod appeared in front of them, 30 feet tall. "I go big, or go home!"

"You guys ready for this?" Shane asked, turning to Dustin and Tori.

"Ready."

He then looked over at Blake and Hunter. "Ready." Hunter nodded.

He glanced at Sierra who nodded to him, but he shook his head. "You don't have a zord."

"So?" Sierra asked, frowning.

Shane shrugged. "Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Fire Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Hey Cam, how about those zords?" Shane asked.

_"On their way_." Cam said.

The Storm and Thunder megazords stood tall. Sierra had streaked into the Thunder megazord, and was standing behind Hunter.

"Hey rangers, you're gonna be sorry you ever crossed my snail trail!" Super Toxipod yelled. He blew fire out at the rangers, which, while it didn't affect Sierra much, was a bit too hot for the others. Their megazords spun around until the fire was gone.

"Spin Blade!" Hunter called, placing the disc in its place, making a weapon appear.

"Lightning Mode, engage." Shane called, making the Storm megazord less bulky and easier to maneuver.

Super Toxipod ran at the rangers, but the Thunder megazord moved forward first, using the spin blade to slash Super Toxipod and use a special attack.

Next, the Storm megazord jumped up and leaped off of the Thunder megazord's arm, kicking the already disoriented alien. It flipped backwards, once more using the Thunder megazord to flip off of, and destroyed Super Toxipod with their swords.

"We're going home!" Blake announced as the rangers used their megazords to wade through the ocean to get back to California.

~The Lost Element~

"Let me get this straight," Shane started as he looked at Hunter at Blake. "After all that's happened, you guys just wanna walk away from being rangers?"

"We have to." Hunter nodded.

Blake looked at his brother, and continued for him. "Lothor isn't gonna stop until he destroys us."

"Join the club, dude." Dustin told them.

"We can't risk anything happening to you guys because of us. You are the only things standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people." Hunter argued.

"But you've been given a give. Isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?" Tori inquired.

"What Tori said is true." Sensei piped up. "Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the thunder ranger powers were meant for you, but I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility."

"So, what do you say? You guys in, or not?" Shane asked, putting his arms around Tori and Dustin. Sierra had just came in and watched from the doorway. She saw Hunter give her a small smiled before the two nodded.

Sierra spoke up. "I'm staying too. It's obvious you guys will need my help, so count me in."

Shane, Tori, and Dustin smiled at their new teammates.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm not going to include Return of Thunder Part 4 because it would just be a filler. The next chapter will be Boxing Bopp-a-Roo.


End file.
